Life Without Hogwarts
by Sandy Clause
Summary: This is Harry's life with the woman of his dreams after Hogwarts...
1. New Found Desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot…maybe…

Title: Life without Hogwarts

Chapter one: The beginning 

Life without Hogwarts The light from the window's of Number 12, Grimmauld Place was dim and made the house look very old and ancient. Harry awoke to the hoot of Hedwig as she spread her wings for her morning stretch. He turned and put his feet down on the cold, hard ground and he began to shuffle around the room for an outfit to wear. Once he had finally begun to make his way down the stairs he heard a knock on his door. Before he could proceed down to answer he had to thrust the drapery back over Mrs. Black's portrait.

As he ran to the door he threw it open and to his surprise Hermione was standing at his door step. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" She gave him a look of comfort and replied gently, "I came to see you Harry, why else would I have come?" Harry put a smile on his face and gave her a warm, heart felt hug like he hadn't seen her in years. "I've missed you so much! Oh I'm sorry…Please come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione gave a nod yes to him as he dashed off into the kitchen. Harry did not know why all of the sudden seeing Hermione made him happy and feel like he was back in Hogwarts with all of his friends. 

When Harry had entered the room again he noticed Hermione had taken off her jacket and was getting warm by the fire. His hands began to shake at the sight of her. He slowly began to walk towards her. When he reached the fire he sat down the cups of tea and began to drink. They sat for awhile in deep conversation and Harry did not notice Hermione creeping closer and closer to him. Harry for a while sat back and let her come closer and closer. And before Harry knew it their lips had locked and they were kissing. It seemed to Harry that they had been kissing for more than a minute. Hermione pulled away looking frightened like Harry and bitten her or something. She moved away and began apologizing. " I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to its just that after Ron and I broke up I started… well, that's a lie I've actually always loved you but…" Harry saved Hermione's babbling by doing something he had always wished and he kissed her again. 

It was then that Hermione and Harry relieved something that they chose to ignore for so long. They not only loved each other sense they met but they were in love with each other. They had both decided that they should be with each other forever. At that moment Harry got down on one knee and took her hand in his and asked "Hermione will you marry me?" With a tear running down Hermione's beautiful face she said yes.

Harry was very excited that he will get to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved for such a long time. But as soon as his excitement came, it left. He realized what this would do to his best friend. Ron would be crushed. He decided to send an owl to Ron explaining it all.

When Ron opened the letter his heart almost fell out of his chest. He dropped the letter that read:

Dear Ron,  
I would like to tell you this in person but since we have no way contact other than Hedwig. I shall explain everything in this letter. Hermione came to my house today and we finally admitted that we both have a passion for each other that cannot be hidden any more! So, we decided to get…married… I'm so sorry Ron it was a spur of the moment type of thing but that real reason I am writing this is to ask you to be my best man. We are getting married next month and I would love for you to be there.

Sincerely,  
Harry Ron picked up his quill and began dabbing away at the piece of paper. He had been writing so carelessly that all of his I became holes in the parchment. He sent Hedwig almost instantly back to Harry without even giving Hedwig a treat. She flapped her wings to the beat of her own song.

Harry waved Hedwig to hurry from the kitchen window. He opened Ron's letter and almost dropped it in shock. He turned to Hermione and began screaming, "He's a hypocrite! He yelled at me about you and then goes and gets engaged to CHO!" Hermione's flabbergasted mouth made Harry realize what she was thinking.

The month flew past Hermione and Harry light a speeding bullet. Harry still hadn't found a best man until he got a letter from Ron,

Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry for over reacting. I would like to take up your offer to be best man only if you will be mine.

Sincerely,  
Ron

Harry jumped for joy when he read the letter and nearly made Hermione fall on the ground. He wrote his acceptance reply and fast as he could and sent Ron's owl back to Ron's house. 

Ron's reply came back almost as fast as Harry had sent it. Ron had written about his excitement and telling him that he would be there and that's when it dawned on Harry that the wedding was in one week.

Once again the week flew past Harry like Hedwig sending a letter. Finally the day had come. Harry was the back room when he heard a knock on the door. Ron's head popped through the crack and he began to speak, "Harry, they asked me to come and get you. Are you ready?" Harry shook his head yes and headed toward the aisle. It was flooded with Red and White roses along every seat. Harry got to the altar and then heard the music that ushered out his wife to be. She had he hair up it a bun with glistening rhinestones throughout it. The same glistening rhinestones where scattered throughout the veil also accompanied by a beautiful, strapless, white gown with rhinestone roses all over it.

After they had said their vowels the minister said the words Harry had been dieing to hear, "You may kiss the bride." Harry and Hermione's lips locked and they became husband and wife.

They did not have a reception with everyone of their guests. Harry and Hermione only invited Ron and Cho to their house and they had a little party until Ron and Cho went home. Harry carried Hermione in the traditional way and they went to bed.

Ron's wedding was closing in, it had been only 9 and half months away. Hermione had been acting very strange and spending a lot of time with Cho. Finally Harry confronted Hermione about how he felt about her being gone a lot, "Hermione, is there something wrong?" Hermione got a worried look on her face, "um…Harry…I need to tell you something…" Harry thought of everything that could possibly go wrong in his head. What is she's cheating on me or what if she's going to die or what if its something good? Hermione finally turned and said, "Harry, I'm…I'm.." Harry blurted out one the choices that he wished was wrong, "Your Cheating on me aren't you? I mean I never thought you would but your always gone and… and…" Hermione screamed and yelled, "Harry, I'm Pregnant! I wanted to tell you earlier but I just couldn't do it…I thought you might be mad and…" Harry grabbed Hermione and hugged her, "Hermione why would I be mad…This is FANTASIC! I mean its just…wonderful…" Harry stopped and kissed Hermione. Harry sent Ron a letter with all the details and told him that he would like Ron to come over with Cho and they could talk about it.

Before Harry could count to ten months had flown by. Hermione's stomach getting bigger and bigger. And before Harry knew it Hermione was 8 months pregnant and Ron's wedding was 2 weeks away.

It was cornering in on Harry. He hadn't begun writing the best man's speech because Hermione kept needing him to put things together because she wanted to everything the muggle way and not use any magic. "But Hermione, if you use magic there's a more likely chance that the crib won't break then if I put it together by hand.." Harry argued. Hermione just gave him her look that meant for him just to work and he continued putting the crib together. He put together everything that came not assembled. By the time he'd finished everything, Ron's wedding was the next day.

Harry began speed writing his speech and miss spelled some many words that it was barely understandable. When he had finished writing it, he asked Hermione to read over it. He saw her furiously crossing things out and respelling things. Finally she handed him back his rewritten speech, "Thanks Hermione, I see you rewrote it for me…" Hermione chuckled and began to talk, "well yes…no offense but it wasn't your greatest. Anyway we should probably be getting to bed, We have to get up early tomorrow for the wedding." At this Harry shook his head and they both laid down for bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to a startled Hermione and then she began screaming at Harry, "You Forgot to Set a Charm to Wake us Up! How could you forget! We have to be at Ron's in 5 minutes! HARRY GET UP!" Harry shot up and the sound of his name, quickly got dressed and headed for Ron's. Harry looked at Hermione and almost fell in love again. Her hair was done all up with curls coming down in her face. She wore a beautiful aqua-green dress with rhinestones along the bottom. He ran up beside her and grabbed her hand and the began walking hand in hand.

When they got to the wedding Hermione took her seat while Harry ran to talk to Ron. When he walked in the room, Ron was pacing and his face was as white as a ghost. Before Ron could say a word Harry started busting out laughing, "What's so funny Harry?" Harry could barely speak when he replied, "Your acting the same way I did…" But Harry broke off by a slap upside the head. He turned to see Hermione standing beside him with an evil look on her face, "You left Ron's ring in my purse." Hermione handed him the ring and once again slapped him upside the head then left the room. Harry turned and started talking to Ron, "Their mental when their pregnant." They both laughed.

After the ceremony Ron had a reception at the Hogsmeade Reception hall. They all we having a wonderful time when someone heard a woman scream. Harry turned to see Hermione was that woman, "Hermione!" He ran up to her and noticed that her water had broke. Harry could not apparate Hermione to the hospital so they put her in Ron's new flying car and got Hermione to the hospital as fast as possible.

Hermione suffered for many hours an finally the had their baby. Finally Harry and Hermione had their James. 


	2. The forgotten Child

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot…maybe…

Title: Life without Hogwarts

Chapter one: The Forgotten Child

Life without Hogwarts The door closed behind Harry with a bang as he ran around the corner of his ratty old house of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He could hear screams from around the bend as he pranced forward. He panicked at the thought of who was screaming. He thought what if it was to be his Hermione, or was it just Sirius's mother screaming because a door shut. Harry was confused and scared.

He began to sprint now. His legs pounding and his arms swinging rapidly by his sides. As he approached the room of the screams he opened the door slowly and right when the door started to creep open… Harry awoke to a frightened Hermione and a screaming James at the end of the hall. "Harry, what's wrong?" She had a frightened quiver in her voice as she spoke. Harry knew that he couldn't keep this from her because she was there when these nightmare's first began back in Hogwarts. He told her half the story thinking it would keep her safe, "I, I-'m fine… just a nightmare…"

He sat there for a few minutes thinking about the dream. Trying to remember if he had seen the woman who was screaming or what was making her scream. By the time he had come back to reality Hermione had already brought James over towards him and sat him in his arms. Hermione smiled at Harry, "He has your eyes you know. See there their just like yours …" Harry cut in, "and my mothers." Harry examined James. He noticed that his pitch black hair was as messy as Harry's. The thing he noticed that was Hermione's was James's nose and mouth.

He turned to Hermione smiling and thought about the first time he ever laid eyes on Hermione. He pictured the day she had walked in on the Hogwarts Express and fixed his glasses for him, or when he saw her petrified after she saw the Basilisk through her mirror by the library. Then he remembered at the end of his fourth year when she had kissed him on his cheek. Harry thought of the time when Ron had asked Hermione out. He put this thought through his head because it was the first real time Harry had felt jealous of Ron. Hermione looked at Harry with longing eyes as she crouched down beside him and James and laid her head down upon Harry's shoulder. Her eyes began to close and she drifted back off into sleep as James did the same. 

The next morning Hermione woke Harry up when she moved James back into his bed so he could sleep a few more hours. He went down stairs before Hermione could. He wanted to make her a breakfast since he had felt guilty about keeping her awake last night. He began making her favorite, bacon, eggs, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. With the flick of his wand the breakfast for Hermione, a pancake for James, and French Toast for himself appeared. As they sat down to breakfast Harry looked at Hermione and had noticed that she had an glowing look upon her face. "Hermione, are feeling okay?" Harry asked. Hermione paused for a moment then began to speak, " well, I have good news, and I was just waiting to tell you for a while," Harry gave her a look, " And…" Hermione finished, "and …I-I'm p-pregnant!" Harry had a shocked look on his face. "T-that's wonderful! I mean its incredible. Since when did you know?" Hermione didn't want to admit how long it had been, "two months…" she saw his face grow red. "why didn't you tell me?" Harry started to say before they heard a knock at the door. " We'll talk about it later Hermione, I'll go get the door."

To Harry's surprise at the door was Ginny Weasley, the one person Harry never wanted to see again, Draco Malfoy and a little girl Harry has never seen before. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ginny replied, "Draco and I came to see you…" Draco interrupted Ginny and said, " … first of all we are married. And this beautiful girl is Narcissa. She is our daughter." " I never would have figured that one out!" Harry replied sarcastically, then Harry thought to himself for a moment and then invited them inside.

"Well this is my home Ginny, and you basically know the place but we've made some changes." Draco got a smug look on his face and arrogantly asked, "We? How many of there are you Potter? Its not like your married or anything…" Harry ignored Malfoy and continued talking to Ginny about Grimmauld Place, "We've fixed up the kitchen a bit Ginny. Would you like to see?" Ginny nodded yes excitedly.

As they walked in the kitchen, Malfoy began babbling on to himself again, then he asked Harry a question that turned Harry's face as red as Fawkes. "Potter, what ever happened to that mudblood you used to hang around with?" As Malfoy was saying this they walked through the kitchen door where Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "If you ever talk about Hermione like that again while your in my house, Malfoy, I'll kill you myself! If I gave you the job, I know you'd chicken out at the last moment!" Hermione heard the noise and pushed the door open to see Ginny yelling at Harry. "Harry James Potter how dare you!" Harry began to look sympathetic towards Malfoy as he remember what had happened but once Malfoy had started on Hermione it all disappeared. " Mudblood, what are you doing here?" Hermione turned her happy smile from earlier to a mean look of disgust, "I live here Malfoy and shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Malfoy looked at her in disbelief, "Potter, you married the mudblood? Don't want to see what your children look like." Just as Harry was about to fire back he turned to see James standing in the door way hung onto Hermione's leg. Ginny got a complete look of surprise as she saw James on Hermione's leg, "oh my god! Harry is this James?" Harry and Hermione gave a happy nod and Malfoy face grew more frustrated, "How do you know his name and who are you talking about…Potter is he yours?" Ginny shot Malfoy a look that Harry determined meant for Malfoy to shut up! Harry began sarcastically telling Malfoy, "Well unless you know someone else that looks very similar to me then…" Hermione stared at Harry as if he had been as ignorant as Malfoy, " Harry!" Malfoy began to laugh when Harry got yelled at until Ginny screamed, "Draco! Well I guess we'll go because someone hasn't made us very welcome anymore… um… where did James and Narcy go?" Hermione went to the back room and brought them up to the kitchen. " I'm sorry Ginny, I told them to go and play when these two started…" Ginny put Narcy's coat on as they started to the door, "Well it was so nice seeing you, Ginny and nice meeting you Narcy." Narcy finally spoke among the adults, "Thank-you, bye James!" James peered through the door with pancakes overflowing out of his mouth, "Bye Narcy." they turned and walked out of the door.

Before Harry could turn around Hermione had hit him upside the head, "you two were worse then the children themselves! I thought I married an adult I guess I married the 11 year-old version of you!" as she kept screaming she hit him upside the head. Harry finally got a chance to state his case, "I'm sorry, I was just sticking up for you! Hey at least I didn't punch him!" Hermione shot another look at Harry that made him move back, "there's a difference Harry! He wasn't married to our best friends sister at that time! And I didn't act like a 6 year-old when I was talking to him!" Harry then tried to reason with Hermione's anger, "well he deserved it." Hermione looked as though she was going to burst in two, "Harry James Potter! You acted like a complete child! I don't see how you ever got out alive of those duels with Voldemort…um…Harry I didn't…I'm sorry I…" Harry looked at her with the eyes that made her cry. The distressed look in them meant that she had gone to far. "Hermione, I'm going up stairs and I don't really want to be disturbed…and I know that I said we'd talk about the whole baby thing but, right now I don't really want to talk to you so why don't you just close your flabbergasted mouth and go relax or something." Before Hermione could reply he was headed upstairs. Half way up he turned and said, " James, come. Let mom relax she doesn't know what she's doing or saying."

Hermione turned with tears in her eyes, she never meant for those words to hurt Harry. They were just an example of how childish he had been, but then she thought he had been protecting her and she had yelled at him for it. She rationalized that she had been unfair to Harry that whole morning. He had a nightmare, which she knew was something that was happening or would happen, then she never thanked him for the breakfast he prepared for all of them, she had sprung on him that she was pregnant, then she told him that she'd known for 2 months and hadn't told him, and last he stuck up for her and she yelled at him for it!

Hermione did not go see Harry right away. She sat down stairs for awhile and read and then she began to write a letter explaining how she knew it wasn't just a normal nightmare and explaining her actions throughout the day. When she finished, she tip-toed up the stairs and slide the letter under the door. James ran off his father's lap and grabbed it. Harry tore it open like it was a piece of garbage. The letter was short but it made Harry stop in his tracks:

Dear Harry,

I love you and I owe you all of my gratitude but I took your help for granted. I didn't think about how horrible that nightmare must have been, to relive what had happened so many years ago, for it to start up again. Then you making us that beautiful breakfast and me never thanking you, or not telling you sooner about the baby, then the whole Malfoy thing, and I didn't mean what I said. You are a great wizard Harry. Everyday you earn money and things for our family you are helping James and the new baby have a wonderful life. You are a great father to him and he's lucky to have you. I'm so sorry Harry.

With love,  
Hermione

James sat looking at Harry and wondering what the letter said, "Daddy, whose it from?" Harry looked down at James and began to laugh, "Mommy brought it up. Are you ready to go play a game with her?" James thought for a moment then said, "can I take a nap first?"

After Harry had put down James for his nap, he went down stairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch when he walked down. He stopped and walked through the kitchen. He burst through the door into the living room. Hermione nearly fell on the floor until Harry caught her. He looked into her eyes and she began to talk about why she was sorry until Harry stopped her, " Hermione, for once don't ruin the moment by talking through it!" he bent down to the height of where he had caught her and kissed her. Then they had began to watch television together.

2 hours later, Harry found himself laying down on the couch with Hermione and the TV still blaring. He awoke to Kreacher staring at Harry and began mumbling under his breath about Hermione. He didn't retaliate because he would have just dug himself deeper into Hermione's anger. Hermione asked Harry, "Harry would you like to come to a doctor's appointment with me tomorrow?" Harry at first didn't know what she meant, "you mean for the baby?" Hermione nodded her head yes and he said that he would love to go!

Harry and Hermione let James sleep for about 1 more hour then they brought him down to start dinner. When Harry went to awake James, Hermione had made a beautiful dinner. As they ate they talked about the event's that had happened through the day. Harry yipped up about baby names half way through the meal, "Hermione, if it's a boy why don't we name him after your father or if it's a girl we'll name her after your mother since James is after my father." Hermione gave him a look that comforted Harry and he couldn't figure out why, "Harry, how about Lily, if it's a girl?" Harry shook his head no, "No, I already have James its your turn to have a name that's for you." Hermione smiled at Harry, "This is the name I to choose if it's a girl. If it's a boy why don't we name him Draco." Harry looked as if he was going to faint, "What?" Hermione began to laugh at Harry, "It was a joke Harry." they both laughed for a while until they had started talking about something else.

Once they finished dinner they all went into the living room and began to play games with James. It wasn't to much longer when they got a owl. It was Ron and he was writing to see if him and his family would like join him and Cho for some Wizard Scrabble. They graciously accepted the invitation. When Hermione, Harry, and James arrived Harry's jaw almost hit the floor, he never thought the sight of Cho would bring back so many bad memories. All of the sudden visions of Cedric's cold, corpse appeared in his head, then the day in the coffee shop, and all of the bickering and fighting. Harry came to his sense's when James pulled on his father's leg to pick him up. Hermione did not try and yell at Harry when she saw his eyes because Ron did the same to her. They had both been in the room with the first people they had ever loved. They had all changed now and Harry hadn't seen Ron for over 3 years, but they talked frequently by owl. On the day of Ron's wedding, Hermione had gone into labor during the reception and then Ron had moved away on James's 1st birthday.

Once they had chosen teams, of course Harry and Ron had been on a team, they began to play. When it was Hermione and Cho's turn, two words flew up. Hermione had been thinking of love which flew almost automatically. Hermione did not notice because her mouth was still flabbergasted at Cho's choice. The word "Pregnant" flew up in front of Cho. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped faster then a dementor could suck the soul from a person. Harry immediately congratulated Ron and Cho's great news. As soon as he finished his sentence, Hermione chimed in with a congratulations. Ron smiled back at her and replied, "shouldn't I be congratulating you also." Hermione shot Harry a look that meant once again he would be in trouble. "Did Harry go babbling his mouth again?" Ron smiled at the thought of Harry getting yelled at. "um…well…ya he told me in the last letter he sent us tonight." 

They finished there game and said their good byes. As Harry picked up James, who had fallen asleep, Hermione made plans with Cho for tea some time during the week. Ron and Harry finished one of their amusing conversations and they began to leave. As the Potters were walking down the drive way, they could hear Ron yelping joy, Harry and Hermione chuckled. As they walked home, the saw a gang ahead of them. Harry noticed the tall dark hats, or the evil, faces of the Death Eaters ahead. "Hermione, take James back to Ron's and stay there until I say its okay." Hermione's smile faded as she looked ahead, "what about you? I'm not leaving you!" Harry gave Hermione the look of pleading, "Just go Hermione, don't fight with me now!" Before Hermione could reply Harry shouted, "Go Hermione!" and her and James began to shuffle back to Ron and Cho's. Harry turned, they had not seen him yet and he did not intend for them to see him either. When he looked in the direction of the Death Eaters, he heard on spell and it made Harry nearly faint. The words Avada Kedavra flew through the air and a brilliant, florescent green light shined throughout the street. 

Harry's jaw dropped as fast as a lighting bolt and he began to breathe heavily. He couldn't help but sit down on a nearby rock. All of his memories of Voldemort flashed before him. His scar began to scorch. He could barely move it pained him so. When his head finally had stopped spinning he saw they Death eaters coming his way. His legs were not working as he stumbled to the ground. They were closing in on him he couldn't escape now, he had sealed his own fate when he stayed behind.

Harry awoke to a frantic Hermione and a crying James, "Why wouldn't Harry avefouughtdeteater?" Hermione's last few words became a jumbled mess with the tears in her eyes. Ron's head was at a slight turn as if you had just asked a dog a question, "what was that last bit?" Cho and Hermione both looked at Ron as if he had just offended Hermione somehow. Hermione began to cry even louder, "I didn't mean to…I just didn't understand you…I'm sorry." Harry smiled, "You just can't help to get them mad at you, can you Ron?" Hermione gave a yelp of joy that nearly knocked Ron to the ground, "Harry! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I thought they'd killed you!" Hermione nearly dove upon Harry while she hugged him, "OUCH! Hermione, you can't do that, Hermione… Hermione, your hurting my ribs…HERMIONE!" Hermione had loosened her grip and began to shake, "Hermione its okay I'm right here you don't need to be scared. Anyway where are we?" "St. Mungo's, Lupin brought you here after he found you laying on the side of the street." Ron replied. Harry's distorted look made Hermione answer what she knew he was thinking, "You fainted Harry and you fell down Bunker Hill and hit a rock, which is why your ribs hurt, so you ended up on the next street, behind a rock. Harry they were so close to killing you…" Harry closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, "what now Harry?" Hermione said gritting her teeth. Harry looked at her with the eyes that made her cry harder, "Hermione, the thing is I didn't die so you can stop saying I could have died!" Ron and Cho exchanged looks at decided to leave. When the big, wooden door slammed shut behind them Hermione began to cry again, "I'm sorry Hermione. I d-didn't mean to. I…" Hermione looked at him with a little smile on her face and hugged Harry. James cried out, "Daddy is awake Mommy!" They began to laugh , "Ouch! James please don't make me laugh." James looked with eyes that filled with tears, "I'm sorry…" Hermione explained that it was just so Harry's ribs didn't hurt and he finally understood. Harry suddenly remembered, "what about your appointment Hermione?" Hermione gazed at him with eyes of sorrow, "I'm sorry Harry I already went. Ron and Cho made me. I wanted to reschedule but they said it was too important." Harry looked at her and replied, "its fine. I'm just glad you went."

In 4 days time, Harry was released from St. Mungo's and was greeted by the remaining members of the Order that were still alive. Lupin and Tonks walked up to Harry hand in hand. Their daughter, Liathia, had to be about 6 or 7 years-old, walking beside them. Harry and Hermione gapped at her beauty , the last time they had saw her she was a 2 year-old girl whose hair was as black as can be and short. Now she had long dark Black, messy, hair and beautiful green eyes, just like Harry's.

A/N Please read and review…no flames. 


	3. The Suffrage

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot…maybe…

Title: Life without Hogwarts

Chapter 3: The suffrage.

Harry and Hermione shot looks at each other if grief. Why had Tonks brought her? Why had she made Hermione suffer once again? "um…what are you all doing here?" Harry said with a quiver in his voice. Lupin stepped forward and began to speak, " We've come to make sure you made it home okay." Hermione glared at Tonks and said, "We can make it home by ourselves thank-you." Hermione storms off with James in her arms. "I'm sorry about her, she's a little…edgy since the accident. Well I best be on my way also. Nice seeing you." Harry shuffled his feet as fast as he could to catch up with Hermione.

When they entered the house Hermione began to yell, "Why would she bring her? Why?" Hermione then began to cry. "Hermione, its okay…um… she didn't do it on purpose…" Hermione starred at him, "how would you know? She should have gone to jail Harry for what she did to you! But you wouldn't let me call because of Lupin!" Hermione's eyes began to swell again and Harry pleaded with her, "Hermione, please don't get over worked its not good for the baby…" "Oh the whole weeks not been good for the baby and she didn't help it either!" Harry just stood for a few minutes before he spoke again, "its okay, we have James and the new baby just forget about Liathia." Hermione got mad and stormed off into the other room, "What did I say James?" James looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

A couple of hours later Hermione ran in and almost knocked Harry out of his chair, "Harry I forgot about the baby!" Harry look confused and replied, "what about it?" Hermione's eyes grew wider and she screamed, "the appointment!" She grabbed him by the arm and James followed them out the door. They shuffled their feet all the way to a office that looked like it had been punched in the side. It was an awful color of green and had a big sign that said,

Humphrey Freer and INC.

For the new and expecting mothers.

They walked in the office and at the front desk sat a plump witch with frizzy black hair staring straight at Harry, "Your Harry Potter aren't you?" James spoke before Harry could answer, "Yes and I am James Potter." The witch's eyes lit up at James name, "James Potter? Potter? Harry Potter has a son?" Hermione looked at the secretary and began to state why are were there, "Yes, um…my name is Hermione…" The secretary turned back and replied in the snidest tone, " And I deeply care…I'm in a conversation so, you can wait your turn…Harry, is this really your son?" Harry smirked and replied almost in the same tone the secretary talked to Hermione in, "Yes and that girl that interrupted you," His eyes began to glow with anger, "is his mother, my wife and I'd appreciate it if you just took us to the doctor." The secretary slowly got up from her desk and moved swiftly towards the big oak door to lead the Potter's toward the doctor's office. The hall was long and painted bright colors with every door different colors. "Doctor Longbottom," the woman sneered, "Nice to meet you Mr. and …Mrs. Potter." The woman began to shuffle back down the hall as they pushed the door open and saw Neville sitting at his desk signing papers, "um…Neville, look who came this time?" Hermione said as James stepped in through the door. "Is this James?" Harry began to chuckle and turned to Hermione, "Does no one but us think he looks exactly like me with the hair!" The all began to laugh and then Neville began to examine Hermione, "Well um…for 3 months a long everything seems to be going well… and here is a picture of her." Harry and Hermione jaws dropped when the heard the word fling free from Neville's mouth. They both asked at the same time, "A Girl?" Neville looked as if he had just dropped something. He began to explain, "well yes your having a baby girl." Hermione's face began to glow and she got a smile on her face. Before Harry could say a word she began to scream with glee.

By the time they had reached the house, Harry wanted to just go to a room and lock Hermione out. She began babbling on how she would have thing pink and that the baby's name would be beautiful drawn on the wall. Finally Harry yelled, "SHUT UP! Sorry Hermione I know your excited but I get the picture!" Hermione looked as though she was going to cry but instead started laughing.

They had to have laughed at least thirty minutes before James had finally said, "What's so funny?" Harry turned to James and said, "nothing, okay are you ready to get something to eat. They walked into the other room and Hermione and Harry began making dinner. Hermione heard a knock at the door and ran to get it. When she opened the door she almost shut it as fast as she had opened it. Tonks was standing in the doorway with her hood on.

"Hermione, who is it?" Harry screamed from in the kitchen. He walked through the door and almost dropped the plate of food on the floor. He looked at Tonks right in the face and said, "where's Lupin and Liathia?" Tonks bowed, "Harry, I need to talk to you about earlier today…" Hermione glared at Tonks and replied, "what's to talk about, you brought back memories that changed our lives…what's to talk about?" Hermione had tears swelling in her eyes when Tonks tried to step through the door before Harry stopped her, " I don't think that's a good idea. I was only nice to you early because Lupin was there, other wise I would have called the police." Tonks lowered her head and started to laugh, "Why didn't you Harry? Why didn't you call for your perfect wife? Why didn't you?" Hermione looked as though she was going to punch Tonks right in front of James before Harry spoke up, "Tonks, your not helping Hermione or myself recover so if u can please just leave…" but Harry's statement Tonks cut in, "why does Hermione need to recover?" Harry face dropped and Hermione stepped through giving a crying reply, "that is none of your business." Tonks got a wicked smile on her face, " You got her pregnant again didn't ya Harry? You just can't be happy without getting a girl pregnant…" but Hermione began shouting at Tonks, " HOW DARE YOU! You have no right to come into this house and talk to use that way," as Hermione finished her sentence Harry pulled Hermione back at replied to Tonks, "I think its time you left Nymphadora." Tonks got a mean look in her eyes and turned and walked away.

The next few weeks flew past and Harry was slowly remembering why he had so hated Hermione when she was pregnant. Once again she made Harry put all of the new toys and crib together by hand because she wanted to go to her muggle roots. James was too young to help but was not to young to make fun of his father, "Come on Dad, remember no magic." Harry looked at James at smiled and said, "and remember James, if you make fun of Daddy, you won't get ice cream after dinner…" but before Harry could finish Hermione screamed at him, "Harry you don't say that to him! He will get ice cream!" Harry looked at James and James began to laugh.

Once again week had flew past and Hermione had gotten bigger while Harry grew more and more miserable with Hermione's mood swings. Harry was always doing random things to make Hermione happy while James sat back and laughed.

One day when James and Harry where sitting by the fire, the heard something that made them jump. They heard a women screaming… 


End file.
